Sin Cityesque Dennis Colt: THE SPIRIT!
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I'm willing to bet one that the average person doesn't think that there is a super human hero that was dead. That is a bet that is being- - - -way too easy for "your writer" to take- -! - - The "narrator" would not want to take advantage of "the reader!"


Approximate Word Count 2, 800

406 age Gr R, art ree 2011

Mad, Wi 16 Disposable Copy

608 2372

"DIFFERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

by

Meredith, Mark

I'm willing to bet one that the average person doesn't think that there is a super human hero that was dead. That is a bet that is being- - - -**way** too easy for "your writer" to take- -! - - The "narrator" would_not_want to take advantage of "the reader" by making her or him take such a long-shot bet. Comic book readers would have known that there have been many super-powered heroes that have died such as: (Clark Kent) "KAL-El" SUPERMan, Bruce Wayne (BATMAN), ("Art Curry") AQUAMAN, SPIDERMAN, Robert Banner THE HULK, and Jim "Logan" WOLVERINE- - - -at one point or another have come back. The story that I am to tell is coming from the 40's - - - -to be specific it begins in 1940.

On June Second, in 1940- - - -**private **investigator and criminologist "**DENNY COLT**" found out that _**DR.**_ _**CoBRA **_ had escaped jail again so **"COLT"**_had_used "**COLT**'s" skillful detective work to sleuth out the clues left by the **escape from prison** and found out the hideout of _**"CoBRA" - -**_! - -Afterward **"COLT"** went to the police department immediately and stuck his head in the door of the police **Chief** "Mr. **Dolan**" saying, "GOOD evening … may_I_COME in?"

Meredith-2 "…ENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

The **police** Chief said, "… '**COLT**!' HaVEn't I ENOUGH trouble?" with a grumpy/worried look on **Dolan**'s face.

"**COLT"** pointed at **"Dolan's"** face saying, "… BET A NICkel I KNOW WHO you're THINKING about!" as **"COLT"** circled the **room** to sit on **"Dolan's"** side of **Dolan**'s desk.

**Dolan** had a nickel in **Chief Dolan's** left pocket so **Dolan** "fished" in **Chief "Dolan's"** pocket and put a shining nickel in "**COLT**'s" palm as **Chief** **Dolan** returned to staring out the big window at Central City's skyline from inside** Chief Dolan's **office wall in shock again thinking about where_**"CoBRA" **_was while **Dolan** blew smoke rings putting **Dolan**'s pipe down on the desk. The smoke rings were almost like a deep sigh as **Dolan** said, "You're right! Here's your NICKel. - - - - It's _** ... 'CoBRA'**_!"

"**COLT"** held out **"COLT's"** open palm looking down confidently at "the new" NICKEL gleaming in "**COLT**'s" hand- - - -nickels "was worth more" back then but not_**as**_WORTH that nickel. That nickel was "**COLT**'s" reward for knowing from a guard that **"COLT"** had paid for information that told **"COLT"** by phone that there had been a breakout by "**the** _**doctor**_". **"COLT"** accepted the nickel - - - -his reward - - - -saying, "Thank you …. SO _** ... 'CoBRA'**_ HAS escaped AGAIN - - - -why don't you build stronger jails?" JOKINGLY - -! - - **" - - COLT"** slid back- - - -getting a better seat on that end of the desk - - - -cool-LY saying**, "**Oh, well, I SUPPOSE I, **'DENNY COLT**,**'** criminologist AND PRIVATE detective, WILL have TO aid you AGAIN! **I** **KNOW where **_** ... 'CoBRA'**_** is!"**

Meredith-3 "…FERRENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

As **Chief Dolan** had begun to pick up with **Chief** **"Dolan's"** left hand- - - -the pipe and was about to slowly put it in **Chief** **Dolan**'s mouth- - - -**Dolan** quickly spun **Dolan**'s head around to look in surprise at **"COLT - -"** - -**Chief Dolan** merely saying,_** "?**__ - -__**"**__ - - _**Dolan** immediately grabbed **"COLT"** by the back of **"COLT's"** suit jacket and pushed down "**COLT**'s" blue hat to make sure "**COLT**" had **"COLT's"** hat for the "trip" they were about to go on- - - -briskly walking "**COLT**" towards the door. **Chief Dolan** sputtered, "Then WHAT'RE YOU STANDING here for? C'mon!" **"COLT"** was trying to look back to talk some more to **Dolan** but **Dolan** had "squished" down the hat so far down that "**COLT**" couldn't- - - -as "**COLT**" tried to pull the hat out of his eyes by the visor so that **"COLT"** could at least see - - - -!

- -**"- -COLT"** held one open palm in "**COLT**'s" way like a stop sign in front of them as **"COLT"** tried to walk slower than **Chief Dolan- -** **"- - COLT"** saying, "Wait a minute, hold ON- -!" - - **Dolan** had managed to push **"COLT"** back out of the office door and into the hallway once again before **"COLT"** stopped and **Chief Dolan** walked around to the other side of **"COLT"** to listen to what **"COLT"** had to say- - - -seriously. **"COLT"** whipped the hat from **"COLT's"** head- - - -leaning forward over **"COLT's"** hat to straighten the crumpled **thing** out- -**"- -COLT"** saying, "I WANT THAT reward, **Dolan**! So, if YOU'LL GIVE me an HOUR HEAD START, I'LL GET him FOR you!"

**Chief Dolan** took the tobacco pipe out of "**Dolan**'s" mouth where **Dolan** had "stuck" the pipe to get it out of "**the** **Chief**'s" way - - - -in his right hand Chief took the pipe and pointed it at **"COLT - -"** - -saying, "FINE, kid! O.K... HMPF... - - - - Take it EASY - - - -HE'S a CUNNING old BIRD!" **Dolan** smiled at **"COLT - -"** - -this was the kind of professional friendship they had - -**" - -COLT"** was a P.I. bounty hunter - - - -a genius criminologist that could get anybody with a bounty on his head - - - -and had a better chance of doing it without anybody getting shot. **"COLT"** was a bother. **"COLT"** would stick "**COLT**'s" face in "Chief's" office door without knocking but they were also friends - - - -.

Meredith-4 "…FERRENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

" - - - - **COLT**" went into the dull gray colors of the jagged back-alleys of Central City's Chinatown quickly dashing from deep shadow to deep spots of dark quickly - - - -intermittently at a steady pace here and there so that nobody could see **"COLT"**. Suddenly **"COLT"** saw what **"COLT"** was looking for - - - -the sidewalk with the manhole close to the curb's gutter where _**"CoBRA"**_ had set up a hideout just before **"****the**** good **_**doctor**_**"** was put back in jail before _**"CoBRA" **_ had escaped. **"COLT"** quietly and quickly picked up the manhole cover and put it aside - - - -descending down the metal ladder rungs built into the brick wall of the sewer- -. - -When "**COLT**'s" shoe "touched down" on the floor of the sewer **"COLT"** pulled out "**COLT**'s" handgun from the inside pocket of **"COLT's"** trench-coat and began to look around. **"COLT"** put "**COLT**'s" back to the cinderblock wall of the other side of the tunnel and inched **"COLT's"** way along the wall until there was no light until **"COLT"** finally found the archway/corner to the open "chamber" where _**"CoBRA's" **_ hideout mainly was and where _**"CoBRA's" **_ light was. **"COLT"** stuck "**COLT**'s" gun around the corner archway and stuck **"COLT's"** head out of the shadow behind the corner to shoot anybody who could possibly be sneaking up on "**COLT**". Peering around the shadowy archway corner **"COLT"** saw the large chamber supported by three larger archways of old stone blocks and saw - - - -small and tiny in the giant room _**"CoBRA" **_ standing below a gigantic "bell" jar filled with chemicals supported by some sort of tripod connected to a "fenced in" walkway that was connected to its middle with a ladder leading up to the walkway. There was one of _**"CoBRA's" **_ thugs on the catwalk - - - -a half-Japanese African-American this time as _**"CoBRA" **_ held a normal "flask beaker" in "**the** _**doctor**__'s_" right hand - - - -calling out to "**the** _**doctor**__'s_" "lab assistant", "MORE CHLORINE, LEENG, HURRY! - - - -It's READY! …. !"

Meredith-5 "…ENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

"**COLT"** rounded the edge of the thick block-built door entrance with the arc at the top of the "doorway" to the room still aiming at _**"CoBRA" **_ "**COLT**'s" back more-or less still close to the wall as **"COLT"** announced **"COLT's"** self, " … Game's UP, _** ... 'CoBRA'**_ - - - -I'M TAKing you IN!"

"_**CoBRA" **_ turned as LEENG was opening the top of the gigantic bell and in surprise and shock dropped the beaker in _**"CoBRA's" **_ right hand the flask dashed to pieces across the stone floor- - - -as "**the** _**doctor**_" said in hatred - - - -only, "! - -" - -LEENG heard LEENG'S boss's cry of disbelief and began walking to the walkway's ladder. _**"CoBRA" **_ said again, "'**… COLT**- -'!" - - As LEENG descended down the ladder meaning business LEENG took out of LEENG'S pocket with LEENG'S left hand so that **"COLT"** wouldn't notice - - - -a knife- -! - -**"- -COLT"** ignored _**"CoBRA" **_ and walked up towards the ladder and trained "**COLT**'s" gun on LEENG to show him **"COLT" MEANT **business. _**"CoBRA" **_ shook _**"CoBRA's" **_ fist at **"COLT"** "- - - -**the** _**doctor**_" letting **"COLT"** know "**the** _**doctor**__'s_" frustration with venomous words**, "**ALWAYS the poLICE INterFERE WITH MY experiments! Some day they will BOW DOWN BEFORE me!**"**

"**COLT"** walked past "the harmless" _**"CoBRA" **_ to prove "**COLT**'s" dominance to "**the** _**doctor**__'s_" goon **"COLT"** commanding**, "**Come down, you - - - -!**"**

LEENG did come down- - - -but not in the way **"COLT"** wanted! LEENG almost to "the ground" from the ladder spun 'round- - - -twisting - - - -planted one of his now-turned feet on a ladder rung and leaped his whole body down upon **"COLT - -"** - -LEENG'S knife at the ready! "**COLT**" had been in enough fights to know that **"COLT"** could time a "right cross" that would knock him backwards before LEENG could slash **"COLT"** and **"COLT"** took the opportunity to it!

"_**CoBRA" **_ had circled around the room behind **"COLT"** and past **"COLT - -"** - -looking for an opportunity - - - -an opening to take advantage of **"COLT"** so that _**"CoBRA" **_ could keep the "lab" that _**"CoBRA" **_ worked so hard to set up and continue "the _**doctor**__'s_" illegal experiments in it. LEENG slammed right into the "right cross" and was hurled bodily backwards slamming into the_**floor.**__**"CoBRA" **_ began to sidestep - - - -circling back around behind **"COLT"** "about" the room - - - -stopped after a few steps- - - -and when **"COLT"** had **thrown** the right **cross** at "**the** _**doctor**__'s_" thug- -"- -_**CoBRA**_" timed it so that _**"CoBRA" **_ ran at **"COLT"** jumping at "**COLT**". _**"CoBRA" **_ yanked at **"COLT"** by the back of "**COLT**'s" blue trench-coat collar yanking **"COLT"** back as _**"CoBRA" **_ clawed at **"COLT's"** eyes. As **"COLT"** being yanked back stumbled past him- -_**"- -CoBRA"**_ crossed in front of **"COLT"** as **"COLT"** tried to elbow behind **"COLT"** at _**"CoBRA" **_ and missed _**"CoBRA".**_ "**The** _**doctor**_" jumped at **"COLT"** with the fervor of a "madman - - - -" switching hands to shove "**COLT**'s" face hurling backward. "**COLT**" brought down "**COLT**'s" outstretched gun arm to "**COLT**'s" waist level to shoot the _**"CoBRA" **_ that was "running in front and past **'COLT's'** front but wasn't there any longer." **"COLT"** got "**COLT**'s" back slammed against the stone wall **"COLT"** firing "one off" at the _**"CoBRA" **_ that wasn't in front of **"COLT"** but to "**COLT**'s" side now. _**"CoBRA's" **_ clawing hand covered "**COLT**'s" line of sight as "**COLT**'s" firing wildly shot the gigantic beaker of chemicals. The shattered hole in the giant flask directed a gigantic stream of chemical liquid straight at **"COLT"** spattering **"COLT"** up against the wall made up of stone blocks and "sparing" _**"CoBRA" **_ who was standing just to the side of **"COLT"**. _**"CoBRA" **_ realized that if **"COLT"** was there then **Chief Dolan** wouldn't be far behind because **"COLT"** worked with **Dolan**. _**"CoBRA" **_ knew **"COLT"**. Every time that _**"CoBRA" **_ escaped **Dolan** would send **"COLT"** to soften _**"CoBRA" **_ and "**the** _**doctor**__'s_" "grunts - - - -" **"COLT"** holding them at gunpoint until **Dolan**'s officers burst in soon after and then "would hand the criminals over to" police custody as "they would call it" and **"COLT"** would get the monetary award for the_"price on their heads"._Sloshed in the chemicals **"COLT"** leaned with "**COLT**'s" back against the wall - - - -like **"COLT"** was stuck magnetically back against the wall for a moment before "**COLT**'s" inert body slid down the wall to the floor. _**"CoBRA" **_ dragged _**"CoBRA's" **_ unconscious "lab assistant" up a stone stairway so that the police couldn't question LEENG and dragged LEENG into a secret hidden door "**the** _**doctor**_" had created. **"COLT"** turned over once tried to get up from the glowing neon yellow chemicals and collapsed into the pool of chemicals - - - -unmoving - -! - -Traveling the alleys of the local Chinatown for so long so that **"COLT"** would not be seen much on main heavy trafficked roads it is only scarce minutes before an hour is up and if **"COLT"** could hear - -**" - -COLT"** would hear a police-car siren in the night. Above ground the night sky and the silence of night seems almost to shatter from the sudden "siren cut on" close to the entrance of the dark alley. An undercover unmarked stakeout car "suddenly pulls screeching up to the" walkway next to the alley and three police officers "run full tilt into" the alley entrance. **Chief Dolan** was at the front yelling, "HURRY UP YOU MEN! DENNY may be in TROUBLE- -!" - -The three officers ran with rifle and "Tommy gun" alike charging towards the manhole next to the walkway.

Meredith-6 "…FERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

Meredith-7 "…FERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

Meredith-8 "…FERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

When **"Dolan's"** men practically burst through the doorway to the chamber as "**COLT**'s" instructions led **"the Chief"** from when **"COLT"** was told the directions before "**COLT**" left the police department the substance had spread seeping across the floor slicking the ORANGEISH-red brick tiled floor making it glossy and reflective. The two policemen that had rushed in first with **Chief Dolan** looked down quizzically at how much liquid _**"CoBRA" **_ had managed to put into that gigantic "flask" that it had spread out around the room a quarter of an inch deep. Because of their police training; the first two policemen knew that _**"CoBRA" **_ and any henchmen "**the** _**doctor**_" had were gone and escaped from this H.Q. for good. Because of this; the police officer pair allowed themselves to regard their squiggly reflections in the liquid that was now thinned-out - - - -now-transparent looking "water". "**Dolan**" noticed **"COLT"** lying hurt in a deeper puddle that appeared to only be transparent liquid because it had thinned as it spread out about the room. **Chief Dolan** was the only one that noticed **"COLT"** at first because **Chief** **Dolan** knew **"COLT"** best. **Dolan** pointed across "the room" at **"COLT"** yelling, "There's beep A 'SCRAP!' Look! THAT'S 'DENNY' LYing IN the POOL of WATER!" **Dolan** flipped "**COLT**'s" stiff body like a stiff board- - - -like a piece of "cord wood" and knelt behind "**COLT**'s" ricTUS-ED form leaning against **Dolan**'s arm - - - -**"COLT's"** frame propped awkwardly against **Chief Dolan's** arm under "**COLT**'s" shoulders. The red-haired Irish cop leaned over **"COLT's"** frame from a distance peering at "**COLT**'s" eyes frozen shut to see if **"COLT"** looked like **"COLT"** was dead or not - - - -yet. "**Dolan**" stared at **"COLT's"** face a long while finally accepting that "**the Chief**'s" good friend was "dead."

Meredith-9 "…FERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"

"**COLT"** had a frown of agony on his shadowed face as if **"COLT"** was frozen "forever" in time. **"The Chief"** looked over at the leaning Irish cop and said, "**DEAD! **Get the coroner, Kelley!"

When police officer Kelley had got to the nearest payphone and called the coroner to come down there the coroner examined the "body" and got back up to walk over to **Chief "Dolan"** and state the words, "This man's dead all right! RIGOR mortis has ALREADY set IN! I'D call IT HEART failure - - - -no serious WOUNDS."

**Chief Dolan** reached up - - - -thinking thoughtfully for **Dolan**'s pipe- - - -slowly- - - -that was firmly clenched between **Chief "Dolan's"** molars and took it out of **Dolan**'s mouth as **Dolan** said, "Heart failure don't SEEM right! NO… HE was a GREAT KID … I-I LIKED him - - - -."

- - - - The next morning was the wake- - - -and the local CENTRAL CITY'S newspaper called THE NEWS TIMES got the story and printed: "

''**DENNY COLT'** MURDERED - - - -'**COLT**' TO BE

BURIED IN WILDWOOD CEMETARY'

Central City's **DENNY COLT** prominent young specialist criminologist was slain last night by the criminal _** ... 'CoBRA'**_. T …. "

- - . - - Continued - -. - -

- - -30- - -

Meredith-10 "…PER HEROES - - - -THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT- - - -!"


End file.
